


Entonces él lo supo

by Itsponchi



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsponchi/pseuds/Itsponchi
Summary: La noche en la que Laurie descubre que ama a Amy March.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Entonces él lo supo

¿Por qué?

Era en todo lo que podía pensar, sentado en el bar junto con un par de amigos que luego no recordaría, su mirada fija en el vaso de whisky que estaba tomando. Sus ojos brillaban en la escasa luz de ese su lagar mientras que él no podía evitarse preguntar... ¿Por qué aún cuando habían pasado días de su pelea con Amy; no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos? Pensaba en como ella lo despreciaba... ¿Realmente ella pensaba así de él?

Ya se habían arreglado, pero no pudo evitar pensar en su pelea. Después de disculparse con ella, le había propuesto que su último retrato fuera de él y ella aceptó. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo con ella y demostrarle que había cambiado. No por Jo, ni nada si no por ella.

Pero ¿cómo podía demostrarle que cambiaría si ella pasaba la mayor parte del día con Fred? ¿Por qué Fred Vaughn tenía el derecho de estar con Amy y él no? ¿Por qué Fred podía besar la mejilla de Amy? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué él sentía hervir su sangre al ver esa escena? 

Se sentía tan solo, pero cuando se encontró con Amy esa soledad fue desplazada como una suave brisa de verano que llega y te reconforta.

Nunca había considerado ningún lugar su hogar, ni siquiera la casa de las March. Pero con Amy se sentía como en una ensoñación. Flotaba por las nubes de lo relajado y fluido que era estar cerca de ella. Cómo esa tarde en el lago, donde los dos remaban en sintonía. Ese día Laurie se sentía en una burbuja hecha por Amy March.

Pero ahora mismo se sentía miserable, peor que cuando Jo lo rechazó. Lo que sentía en ese momento no se puede comparar con lo que afligido y mal nacido que se sentía. 

¿Qué podía hacer para que Amy no se casara con Fred maldito Vaughn?... Nada, porque ella no se merece a un hombre como él, ni siquiera como Fred. Ambos ni le llegaban a los talones.

Mientras más vasos se servía, más pensaba en Amy. En su hermosa piel, sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes y sus largas pestañas que los adornaban, los labios rosados que parecían que hacían burla ante su tentación por besarlos y su brillante cabello dorado. No había cosa que Laurie anhelara más que ver a Amy con las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabellera suelta. Podía apostar toda su herencia que no habría nada más perfecto que su larga cabella suelta como una cascada de oro.

De pronto sus amigos comenzaron a molestarlo por como lo miraban unas señoritas. Para estos momentos él ya estaba borracho y con deseos de sacar a Amy de una vez por todas de su mente, así que con la única finalidad de olvidar se acercó a una de ellas y comenzó a coquetear.

Quería olvidar todo, encerrar todos sus sentimientos en una cajita y tirarla al mar. Quería no pensar en Amy March a cada minuto del día. Y principalmente quería dejar de soñar con ella.

En algún momento de la noche, pudo sentir como ya había llegado al máximo. Todo daba vueltas y escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Amy diciéndole que este no era él. Pero ya estaba harto. 

La chica con la que estaba coqueteando, hablaba y hablaba mientras él no se sacaba la imagen de Amy.

Sintió como la mujer le tomó la mano y eso bastó a Laurie para que pudiera darle un beso apasionado.  
Ella no se negó, si no que, siguió el juego del chico.

~~~~°~~~~~~°~~~~~

No sabía como habían llegado a la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedado, pero sabía lo que iba hacer en esta.

La chica sacaba urgentemente el chaleco que traía mientras se besaban.

No podía detener sus pensamientos, que volaban de regreso a Amy... ¿cómo podría estar? ¿por qué no podía sacarla de su cabeza de una vez por todas? No quería que sintiera que no le importaba, porque era todo lo contrario. Para él, ella era absolutamente todo y dentro de su corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Amy quién lo acompañara esta noche.

¿Por qué tiene que meterse en mis pensamientos en un momento como este? – Laurie pensó, sintiendo rabia por figurarse a Amy de nuevo.

Pero después de eso ya no pudo pensar en nada más, pues sintió como la chica lo empujaba a la cama con ella. Laurie ya no podía luchar más en contra ; sólo cerró los ojos y decidió dejarse llevar. Lo estaba besando, pero esta vez él respondió a aquella caricia, sintiendo como el deseo comenzaba a despertarse ardorosamente en su cuerpo, al tiempo que ambos se besaban aun más.

Él sentía que comenzaba a perder el control de sus  
acciones. Para él aquello era mucho más que solo pasión, necesidad o deseo… sentía la urgencia de dejar salir todo lo que llevaba en el pecho, todo lo que había estado guardando ahí por tanto tiempo y que le había provocado tanto dolor durante todos esos años.

Intentó besarlo, pero súbitamente sus labios se sentían fríos y sin vida. Él giró su cabeza, rompiendo aquel beso y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Ella lo apretó ardorosamente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos de Laurie tensarse y su corazón latiendo violentamente contra su propio pecho.

Su corazón había estado tan frío por tanto tiempo… su cuerpo había necesitado su contacto por tanto tiempo… su calor, su cercanía, su presencia… él la había deseado desde hacía ya tanto tiempo… todo en ella era perfecto, su cabello color oro, su piel delicada y suave, sus labios, su cuerpo... ¡Dios! Ese cuerpo tan perfecto que lo volvía loco cada vez que la tenía cerca de él.

Laurie gimió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar algo que amenazaba con escapársele… cerró los ojos con fuerza. La chica podía escucharlo, respirando agitadamente contra su cuello. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, si aquello era posible, susurrando su nombre en su oído, para dejarle saber que ella estaba ahí… que estaba con él… aun cuando él parecía estar tan lejos, en otro lugar o… ¿con alguien más?

Él había soñado por tanto tiempo con esa clase de intimidad, esa cercanía física con ella… porque era ella a quien él amaba … a ella a la que él quería y deseaba… era ella quién él había soñado tantas veces poder tener en sus brazos de esa manera. Quería sentirla tan cerca como se pudiera, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos en todo ese tiempo, deseaba sentir su piel contra la suya, sus labios en los suyos…

Quería ahogarse en su aroma… quería perderse en su cuerpo, provocarle un placer intenso, hacerla sentir amada y protegida, algo que él sabía ella había necesitado por tanto tiempo, pues él bien sabía que ella necesitaba amor, mucho amor... Sabía como ella se comportaba con las otras personas.. fría. En Europa había estado sin su familia, sin ese hogar que tenía, solamente con la Tía March que siempre le exigía y sobre exigía.

Él quería demostrarle cuanto le importaba, cuanto la amaba, aunque no podía estar seguro de que ella reciprocara el sentimiento, eso no le importaba. Sólo un momento de intimidad con ella sería suficiente para él… un momento robado del cielo.

Esa noche lo único que él deseaba era perderse en ella… hacerla suya… entregarse a ella en cuerpo, alma y mente… quería amarla como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fueran las únicas dos personas vivas en la faz del planeta… como si ella fuera la única mujer en el universo. Porque eso era ella para él. La única.

Laurie gimió, incapaz de contener esos sentimientos y sensaciones… sintiendo como todas sus emociones salían de control y se desbordaban en su corazón, llevándolo al limite de su resistencia… una palabra, una sola palabra… un nombre, su nombre se escapó de sus labios y un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo colapsar pesadamente, mientras su corazón latía con violencia en su pecho… y antes de que él perdiera todo sentido de la realidad, su último pensamiento fue que si existía el cielo, estaba seguro que algún día lo encontraría… en esos ojos verde esmeralda de ella.

Apenas comenzaba a amanecer y aquel día prometía ser tan helado y gris. Dos figuras yacían inmóviles sobre la cama y su respiración suave y acompasada era el único sonido que parecía perturbar el silencio del amanecer.

La chica dormía profundamente, acurrucada en sus cobijas, dándole la espalda a Laurie. Él estaba despierto, lo había estado desde hacía ya un buen rato; tenía sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada, sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo. Había una distancia bastante considerable entre ellos, una distancia que a Laurie no parecía importarle a pesar del frío de la mañana

—Me pregunto como estará. – pensaba. – Debería de ir a verla de nuevo...debí de haber ido tras ella… ¡Fui un tonto¡!No debí dejar que se fuera con Fred!

La chica se movió un poco y fue hasta entonces que Laurie pareció notar su presencia a su lado. La miró y una expresión de profunda preocupación apareció en su rostro mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

\- ¡Oh!… - pensó con tristeza. – Yo no quería que las cosas sucedieran de este modo.

La suspiró profundamente y miró al techo otra vez. Recordó todo lo que se sentía el tener a esa chica en sus brazos, acariciar su piel suave y besar sus labios tan dulces… recordó la sensación del cabello entre sus dedos y las caricias que ella le había prodigado… era una mujer absolutamente perfecta.

Había pasado la noche con esa mujer. Pero aunque la había tenido en su cama, no era a ella a quien había tenido en su mente ni en su corazón… esos espacios habían sido completamente ocupados por alguien más… alguien a quien probablemente nunca esté con él.

Laurie se puso de pie, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo. Aunque era muy temprano y aunque tenía el día libre, decidió que no podría estar en la cama ni un minuto más… no con ella.

Se dirigió al baño, a darse una ducha.Antes de entrar al baño, Laurie se detuvo en la puerta y se recargó contra el marco de la misma, para observarla por un momento.

Recordó la pasión, la necesidad y la urgencia que había sentido la noche anterior… sentía que iba a enloquecer, las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran demasiadas como para poder contenerlas.

Y entonces… entonces no pudo controlarlo por más tiempo… algo escapó de él, por más esfuerzos que él había hecho por retenerlo… había luchado contra ello con todo lo que tenía, pero súbitamente había llegado a un punto en donde había perdido el control y no había podido contenerse más.

Fue sólo una palabra… una sola palabra que se escapó violentamente de sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo… una sola palabra que salió directamente de su corazón… que escapó de lo más profundo de su alma.

—¡AMY!

Él se había escuchado a sí mismo pronunciar esa palabra, con voz profunda y casi sin aliento… una palabra que había sonado casi como una súplica… o tal vez como una oración.

Todo lo que podía recordar era ese momento… ese momento eterno que parecía contener en sí mismo todas las respuestas que él había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo.

Porque esa simple palabra, pronunciada en ese momento significaba más que todas las conversaciones que habían tenido… que todas esas largas noches de insomnio en las que él había intentado comprender sus sentimientos y entender la situación.

Esa palabra le dijo todo lo que él necesitaba saber… todo lo que él anhelaba saber… ahora todo parecía estar claro. Esa mañana el mundo parecía un lugar distinto… de pronto todo parecía tener un propósito y significado en su vida.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de todas sus dudas y de tanto dolor. Solamente había necesitado una palabra… una sola palabra.

… y entonces él lo supo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooola, esta es mi primer fanfic. Espero que te haya gustado, espero tus comentarios abajo♡


End file.
